


Women In Uniform

by queenfanfiction



Series: porn battle fills [1]
Category: Doctor Who (2005), Torchwood
Genre: F/F, comment!fic, porn!battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-14
Updated: 2010-06-14
Packaged: 2017-10-10 03:04:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/94771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenfanfiction/pseuds/queenfanfiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alice discovers that she has a thing for women in uniform.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Women In Uniform

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [In My Unique Position](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10478) by [NancyBrown](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NancyBrown/pseuds/NancyBrown). 



> Written for the Porn Battle VII hosted at Cyus' LiveJournal.

In all the time they've been together, Alice can't believe it takes getting stuck on a planet where they have to dress as men to avoid execution before she realizes just how much she loves her time-traveling partner.

"I think I have a thing for women in uniform," Alice confesses as the two of them huddle for shelter in the sewers, their pursuers' feet pounding above them.

"Remind me later." Jenny brushes a finger over Alice's parted lips, a gesture for silence that promises so much more to come (_Alice sucking hard on Jenny's fingers while Jenny licks Alice's clit_). "But right now, we have a gender to save."


End file.
